


Forbidden

by krzed



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Julerose - Freeform, Non-Graphic Depiction of Blood, Oh who am I kidding?, One-Shot, The Purest Ship, There's probably more in my head somewhere, fairy tale AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7927135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krzed/pseuds/krzed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juleka's family adores Rose and supports their relationship entirely. Rose's family...not so much.</p>
<p>And not for the reason you think.</p>
<p>Plot bunny spawned by <a href="http://nijidraws.tumblr.com/post/135658209871/jeez-chloe-i-mean-wasnt-it-obvious-inspired">this comic</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden

**Author's Note:**

> It never really occurred to me just how much I love JuleRose.

 

"Ugh," Chloé scoffed. “More disgusting PDA from the vampire and the fairy.”

“They're just holding hands, Chloé,” Marinette scolded. “Why do you care?”

“Jealous 'cause she can't get Adrien to hold her hand?” Alya offered.

Pale skin and black lace tightened around soft pink and painted nails. The manicured hand squeezed back. The pair strode out of the school and through the clear, bright day, hand in hand. Their destination: Juleka's home. Most people looking on would see two best friends enjoying each other's company, but the students at Francoise-Dupont knew the depth of their relationship. Juleka's feelings developed early, shortly after the two girls first met about two years ago. Rose took much longer to come to grips with how she felt, not because she denied it, but because of how her family would react to her dating someone like Juleka.

And it wasn't because of how Juleka dressed.

“I swear, there's days I just...just...want to turn Chloé into a ghoul!”

“Now, you can't do that. You know the treaties.”

“I know, we're not supposed to hurt humans, but...”

“Look, I know Chloé fires you up. She does the same to me.” The girls came upon an older home made of stone and brick. The door, made of heavy wood and wrought iron, sat recessed into the wall. Juleka dropped Rose's hand and approached the door. With a wave of her hand, a bolt of pink light flashed through the keyhole and the door swung open. She stepped inside to kick off her shoes, and added, “But you can't go sinking your fangs into everyone who...”

“Um, Juleka?”

Juleka turned back and saw Rose still standing on the sidewalk. Her shoulders were hunched and she clutched her bag with both hands, a shy, sheepish grin on her face. Juleka smiled.

“Sorry, Rose.” She bowed her head. “I invite you into my home.”

Rose immediately brightened. She stepped inside, kicked off her own shoes, and followed Juleka through the home. Anyone else entering the building would see contemporary and modest furnishings. Pictures of Juleka and her parents along the walls, a television in the den, and various porcelain knick-knacks lining bookshelves in the living room. However, if the door was opened with magic, almost all technology would vanish. The shelved trinkets and treasures replaced with potted plants thought long extinct and books older than Paris itself. Recliners and sofas replaced with chairs made of living woven vines that hung from the ceiling. Some of the family photos yet remained, but rather than showing an unassuming Parisian family they displayed three individuals with pointed ears and wispy gossamer wings sprouting from their backs. Rose loved Juleka's home. Flower's everywhere, the smell of fresh exotic herbs floating from the kitchen, and the atmosphere. So full of love and life. So unlike her own home.

They passed a small room facing the sun which had been converted into an improvised greenhouse. Pots lined small shelves and tables through the space, some heat lamps scattered throughout, and above them floated an ebony haired woman. She wore rough green trousers, a goldenrod blouse, and her hair was pulled back in a multitude of braids dotted and streaked with beads and feathers. Lavender wings sprouted from her upper back and buzzed to keep her aloft. The same pink light that unlocked the door poured from her hands down on the plants beneath her.

“Hey, Mom,” Juleka muttered.

“Hello, Mrs. Couffaine,” Rose beamed.

Fleur Couffaine turned her teal eyes to the girls and a bright grin split her face. “Welcome home, Juleka!” Her voice was rough and loud, like the trumpeting of a goose, but was still pleasant to the ear. She floated to the door, landed, and threw her arms around both of them. “And hello to you too, Rose!” She planted a wet kiss on Juleka's cheek, then stooped over to kiss Rose's. “How was school?”

“Frustrating,” Juleka shrugged. “We got paired up for chemistry projects today. Adrien and Marinette got paired together and the girl nearly fainted.”

Fleur cackled. “I swear, that girl is hopeless.” She turned to the girl in pink. “And how about you, Rosie?”

“Oh, it was fine,” Rose sighed.

Fleur's grin faded, yet remained. “ I know you well enough to know 'Oh it was fine' is code for 'Chloé was being a closed-minded barbarian'.” She leaned forward and cracked her knuckles. “Whadya want me to do, Rosie? Thistle in her make-up? Swamp water in her perfume?”

“Mom...” Juleka grumbled.

“I can get Noé to slip some chipmunks in her underwear drawer.”

“Mom, no.”

Fleur turned to her daughter, flabbergasted. “Mom yes! Rosie is like a second daughter to us, Julie! I'm not gonna let some spoiled...”

“It's okay, Mrs. Couffaine.” Fleur narrowed her eyes at Rose. “Really, it is. She...she's toned down the bullying lately. She just has an issue with us being affectionate in public.”

Fleur planted her hands on Rose's shoulders. “She's probably just jealous that Adrien is more interested in ladybugs than ticks. And please, call me Fleur.”

Rose giggled and Juleka took that moment to change the subject. “What were you doing, Mom?”

Fleur turned her attention from Rose back to her herb garden. “Just breathing some life into the rosemary, Julie. The Bruel's are coming over for dinner tomorrow and they're bringing some lambs to roast.”

Juleka moaned, her mouth watering. “Giants always have the best lamb.”

“It's 'cause they raise it themselves,” her mother pointed out. She tapped Rose on the nose and said, “And _you_ are most certainly invited to eat with us. We'll save the hearts and blood for you.”

Rose smiled and squealed with excitement. “Thank you! I'll ask my parents right when I get home!”

“You do that, Rosie.” Fleur wiped her hands on her trousers and her wings fluttered to life. “Now, I just need to pick some cucumbers, grow some dill so I can pickle them, ask Irene how many lambs they're bringing in case I need to enchant the oven...”

“We'll be in my room studying, okay Mom?”

“Go right ahead, Julie. Noé's working late at the vet's office, so I'll call you to help with dinner later.” Juleka nodded, and she pulled Rose down the hall by her hand.

Juleka's room was the space in the house, other than the kitchen, that contained any form of technology. Juleka's laptop rested on a desk next to a window facing an outdoor garden, and a small refrigerator sat beneath the window. The door to said garden lay through the den, and Rose often wondered if the garden could be accessed any other way. She resigned herself to never understanding fairy magic. More vines crawled along the ceiling and the most comfortable bed in the _universe_ (at least according to Rose) sat suspended by vines dotted with small red flowers. The wall above the bed was decorated with a hand-made dreamcatcher, and several pictures of Juleka, some with just Rose, others of the impromptu photoshoot in the park. When Marinette broke Juleka's 'photo curse', the girls made up for lost time.

Both girls deposited their bags in the bed and Juleka rolled her neck and her shoulders. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, but Rose's giddy laughter broke her from her trance.

“You want me to turn around?” Rose rapidly nodded, her bottom lip between her teeth and her blonde hair flopping about her ears. Juleka smiled at her girlfriend and twirled on the balls of her feet. She resumed her concentration, and two pods of pink light formed on her upper back. From them grew a pair of deep violet butterfly wings trimmed with what looked like lavender fur. Pink sparkles fell to the floor before fading, and when Juleka shook her wings, a little harder than she needed to, a cloud of pink glitter flew over the bed and settled all over Rose.

“I don't think I'll ever get used to that!” Rose clapped.

“It's no big deal,” Juleka shrugged. “They're just wings.”

“The prettiest wings ever! And the sparkles! Just...OOO!”

Juleka smiled. This was her favorite part about her relationship with Rose. Not the girl herself, not her reactions to the most mundane things (it never occurred to her that magically sprouting fairy wings could be anything other than mundane), but it was this. Rose made her smile. Her cheerfulness, her innocence, her unceasing love for every non-Chloé thing around her. All of this despite that fact...

“You are so bright and colorful for a vampire.”

Rose smirked. “And you're dark and gloomy for a fairy.”

Juleka knelt next to her mini-fridge. “Who says fairies have to be balls of light and love all the time? Thirsty?”

“Who says vampires have to be evil blood-suckers obsessed with the night?” Rose flopped backwards on the bed and removed a handkerchief from her purse. “And yes, please. AB Negative if you have it.”

Juleka raised an eyebrow and continued to shuffle her hands through the fridge. “You keep complaining that AB goes straight to your thighs.”

“I thought you liked my thighs,” Rose smiled. She ran the handkerchief over her lips and pulled it away, smeared with silver lip gloss. Pink sparkles swirled in her mouth and her canines extended into pointed fangs. “Besides, I need a pick-me-up after dealing with Chloé today.”

Juleka smiled again and pulled from the fridge a small bottle of fruit juice for herself, and a bag of red liquid for Rose. “How about a nice, healthy O Positive?” Rose's only response was to sour her face and pout. “Rose?” Juleka held out the bag, and Rose crossed her arms. “Don't be stubborn, Rose.”

“Hmmph.”

“Come on,” Juleka popped the seal on the bag's spout and held it under Rose's nose. “Drink it for me.” Rose turned her head away, but a smile played at her lips. “Come on,” Juleka begged. “Please, Night Flower?”

Rose looked from the bag to Juleka. She still refused to smile, but leaned over and wrapped her lips around the spout, her eyes never leaving Juleka's. Juleka smiled, and Rose finally took the bag in her hands.

“You know I can never say no when you call me Night Flower,” Rose groaned.

Juleka sipped her juice. “I guess I take after my mother.” She leaned in and brushed her nose against Rose's. “I know how to make flowers bloom.”

Rose allowed herself to smile now. The pair curled up on Juleka's bed, their school books spread out on their laps. They studied, they giggled, and when Juleka's wings buzzed across Rose's bare arms, they got into a tickle fight. Rose jerked and doubled over on the bed, and almost dropped her pouch of blood had Juleka not caught it on a cushion of pink lights. Rose clapped at the show of magic, and Juleka decided a break was in order. They both laid back on the bed and Juleka dropped one foot to the floor to gently rock the bed. Lace-clad hands wove streams of color in the air above them, and soon the streams coalesce into multi-colored animals, shooting stars, and constellations. Rose giggled at the light show and threw up her hands to join in, though her magic was nowhere near as colorful. She swirled her fingers and from them poured a gray cloud. As it rose in the room, light flickered inside it followed by a slow rumble of thunder. Raindrops poured from underneath it, but disappeared just before they could fall onto the bed. Juleka painted a rainbow across the cloud, then lifted her hands into the rain. She flicked some of the water at Rose, who screamed with laughter and directed the cloud to rain down on Juleka. They both giggled together until Rose's face contorted in discomfort and she started coughing.

Juleka waved her hand and the magic above them dissipated. “Rose, what's wrong? Are you...” A familiar scent wafted past her nostrils. She threw open her door and flicked a gust of wind from her fingertips which drew the stench out of the room. Rose's hacking slowed almost immediately.

“Julie, what the hell was that?” Fleur came around the corner wiping her hands on a dish towel.

“Mom! _Garlic_!”

Fleur took a second to catch on, but her face tightened and she ran back into the kitchen. She yelled, “Oh, Rosie! I'm so sorry! I didn't think the smell would carry that far!”

“It's–” Rose coughed again “–okay Mrs. Cou...Mrs. Fleur.”

“Are you okay, Rose?” Juleka asked, worry stretched across her face. She placed a gentle hand on her friend's shoulder.

Rose nodded. “Yeah, I didn't inhale too much. I probably...”

Juleka shut her eyes and pressed her lips against Rose's. Her own eyes fluttered shut and she snaked her arms beneath her girlfriend's. Their lips worked against each other for a few seconds until Rose felt Juleka's tongue on her lips. Usually, Rose was apprehensive about allowing Juleka to kiss her like that, especially without the enchantment hiding her fangs, but, caught up in the moment, she invited her in and pulled her closer. Rather than deepen the kiss, Juleka took in a deep breath through her nose and exhaled through her mouth. Rose allowed the breath into her and felt the warmth and tingling of magic fill her lungs. Their lips twined together but a moment longer before Juleka broke the kiss.

“Feel better?” she asked with a blush on her cheeks.

Rose nodded, her face red as well. “Y-you should have just used your h-hands for that,” she stammered.

“Rose,” Juleka hummed. “I know you worry about hurting me with your fangs, but I was careful. And even then, that spell would have healed any damage you did.”

“Just...next time you want to kiss me like that, let me hide my fangs, okay?”

Juleka smiled and planted a quick kiss on Rose's forehead. They studied for about another hour and thankfully the scent of garlic stayed in the kitchen. Rose was the first to notice the orange light of evening out the window. It was time for her to leave. From her purse, she removed a tiny glass jar which contained a small amount of a milky silver substance. She unscrewed the cap and dipped a finger inside. The moment she smeared the gloss over her lips, pink pinpricks of light spun around her fangs and pulled them up into her jaw.

“Do you need me to make more?” Juleka asked.

“Not right now.” She licked her lips and smiled. “What flavor did you make this batch?”

Juleka almost gave her the answer, but decided to have a little fun. “You know, I don't remember." She slid in front of Rose and smiled down at her. “I may need to taste it.”

Rose immediately caught on and captured the taller girl in another kiss. This was much slower, less urgent, and Rose wasn't distracted by a low itch in her chest. She felt Juleka's tongue again, but didn't part her lips this time. Juleka was right. Rose never wanted to hurt her, even by accident. Juleka pulled away and licked her own lips.

“Hmm...lychee fruit, I think.” She crossed her arms and tapped a finger against her elbow. “Yeah, that was it. Marinette's mom helped me find some at a Chinese market she goes to.”

“I like it! It tastes so sweet!”

Juleka smirked. “Yes, it does. But we can taste each other later. You need to get home.”

Juleka lead the way down the hall, a gentle breeze streaming from her palm to keep any errant clouds of garlic from harming her girlfriend. They stepped out into the Paris evening, Rose's back to the sun, and Juleka gave her a quick hug.

“Remember to ask your parents about dinner tomorrow.”

“Oh, I will!” Rose tightened the hug and whispered, “I love you.”

A pale face nuzzled into blonde hair. “I love you too, Rose.”

The pair parted, and Rose began the long and lonely walk home. Yes, with her magic, she could have made the trek in minutes, but she wanted to savor being out in the light. Being away from her parents. She frowned. It wasn't that she didn't love her parents; she adored her parents. But they...they were old-world vampires who still clung to old customs and grudges. They didn't approve of her walking out during the day, going to a mortal school, and made no small show of their displeasure when Rose told them her best friend was a fairy.

Yes. Best friend. That's all they thought Juleka was. It made Rose's heart ache to think she was keeping secrets from her family. They didn't know about Princess Fragrance, they didn't know she was gay, and they didn't know about her true relationship with Juleka. Rose couldn't understand why her parents didn't want her associating with a fairy. Was there some disagreement a couple hundred years ago? Some feud? A war? Rose shook her head. It didn't matter. All that mattered was keeping their forbidden love a secret.


End file.
